Scream
by Courtneycat
Summary: a total drama story, by the movie Scream, what happenes at the halloween pary? Who get killed by the scream mask guy? And who is really this mystic killer? Bad summary I know, but better story.. I hope R&R people!
1. the beginning

It had been two months since the total drama incident, and the fact that Duncan had cheated on Courtney.

She was now long away from him in her own hometown, or atleast she thought so, until he showed up that rainy night standing outside her front door.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked him, looking at him, he was soaking wet from the rain, and Courtney was still not inviting him in.

''Im apologising..'' He said looking down.

''And..?'' She asked, crossing her arms.

''And what? Im telling you I was dumb and im sorry, can I just please come inside.''

They stood there a little then Courtney said, ''feel free to.'' Then walked into the kitchen leaving standing by the door.

He closed it, walked upstairs to the bathroom, and yeah he knew where it was cause of his many visits before when they were together. He took his clothes, took a towel and wrapped it around his hips.

He then walked into Courtney's room, looking in her closet, thinking to himself, that if she still had his clothes that he forgot that one night he never went back for.

After a minute of two he finally found them, why haven't she thrown them away, he thought as he got dressed into the shirt and pants.

He looked around in her room, seeing some pictures of her, some people he didn't know, then one of her and Bridgette.

I wonder if they still are friends, he said to himself, suddenly hearing her voice ''what are you doing in my room?''

''Trying to find some clothes, when I came upon my own clothes lying in there.'' He turned around to look at her, smirking at his sentece.

''Whatever..'' She said, walking downstairs again.

What happened, this isn't the Courtney that he knew, right now she would've been on fire, pissed off and tried to make a comeback, maybe she's changed..

He then walked out of her room, and downstairs to where she was sitting in the couch.

He sat down besides her, with her just looking to the screen, seeing she was eating on popcorn, then suddenly the new came on.

''There newly has been a murder on a girl in her own home, the neighboors werent around at that time, but the time he ran away there was a old lady looking outside her window seeing a scream masked guy run away from the house,'' the news lady said.

''So if you live in this area please have your doors locked, don't move outside in the night time, and don't answer you phone, now to other news.'' Courtney then turned the tv off, looking at Duncan saying ''wanna go out, im hungry.''

''Um, not to be a downer but didn't you hear what the lady on the news said, there is a killer in town, do you want to get killed?''

''Not from starvation, now come on.'' She said, taking on her jacket and shoes, walking outside to her car with Duncan following.

It was dark and it was raining, what a great night to drive on..

They were silent almost the whole drive trip, when suddenly Duncan said, ''why aren't you like your self?''

''What do you mean, im totally like myself.'' She said nervously laughing, keeping her eyes on the road.

''Your not the bossy Courtney, nor the preppy, mad or loving Courtney.''

''Then what do you want me to be?'' She said, now a little louder.

''I just want you to be yourself..'' He said, trying to get her to look at her but got no response.

''Don't worry, Courtney haven't gone anywhere, she is right here..'' She said now looking at him giving him a small smile, Duncan gave it back, still having his doubts.

They were now driving into the MCDonalds, ''wow, I didn't know you liked this kind of food.'' Duncan said as they got out of the car, ''there's alot you don't know about me.'' She said to him, while they walked in.

Courtney sat down on a table while Duncan ordered the food, she looked a little around then seeing him turning around as he waited and smiled at her, she smiled back and felt likt this was as a first date when you felt something special, that you haven't before, that feeling came back to Courtney, and there she sat, daydreaming about the man she lost but suddenly got back, for what? What happened to him and Gwen? And where did he come from right now?

He finally got his roder and went to sit down on the table where Courtney sat.

''So, Duncan.'' She said, eating one of the fries ''what happened to your other lover..''

He choked a little on his food when she said so, he took his soda and it went away and he drank ''you know me and Gwen arent dating anymore.''

''I dind't ask you that did I, I said what, happened, to you and her..'' Her voice sounded pretty pissed right now.

''Well, you know..'' He started, but got interrupted by Courtney's fast comment ''no, I don't know.''

''We just werent boyfriend and girlfriend material, and the whole her and Trent thing.''

''So, that's why you came to me, to come back and use me again, and then get back to Gwen when she wasn't into Trent anymore!'' After she almost yelled that, there was alot of eyes in their direction.

''Ehh, Courtney I think we should leave.'' And with that they walked out and got into her car again, but this time just sitting there.

''For the first, I wouldnt just come back cause of that, you know how I feel for you, and second of all..'' She then jumped on him, pressing her lips against his, suddenly sitting on top of him in the drivers seat.

He didn't stop it, but thought of it as a further move on her to accept him again.

Some time went when suddenly Courtney's phone rang, she took it out of her pocket, moved a little away from Duncan and answered.

''Hello,'' she said, wanting to know who could possibly call her so late at night.

''What's your favourite scary movie.'' She heard a dark voice say on the other side of the line.

Duncan just keept on kissing her, but she just pushed him away, he then went for her neck.

''Who is this?'' She asked, sounding a little scared.

''That's not the point, the point is just what I asked you.'' The creepy dark voice said.

''I don't have to, and besides you don't even know where I am,''

''Yes, indeed I know where you are. You are in a blue car with a boy, you two were making out before I called.. Courtney..''

''Who is this, who do you know my name, answer me!'' She demanded.

Now Duncan really looked at her, wondering who it was in the phone.

Then the line went dead, and they suddenly heard a knock on the window.

They turned to see, and there he was the guy with the scream mask, it was him, it was he who called, and now he was gonna kill us!

The guy took of his mask, and it revealed.. Geoff? ''Hahaha, god you were so scared Courtney!'' She could hear him say loud from the oustide of the car.

She opened the door walking outside and punched him in the arm, ''what the heck Geoff, are you trying to be a killer now,''

Geoff just laughed some more and said, ''chill dudette, everyones doing it, you should've seen the guys I just met with those costumes.''

''What about the creepy voice?'' She asked, with him still laughing.

''Take it easy, it was just an app on my iphone..'' He then heard Duncan laugh too.

''Man, that is awesome!'' He said coming out of the car high fiving Geoff.

Courtney just crossed her arms loking away from them.

''Oh, come on Courtney, you should admit that it was a little funny,'' Duncan said, looking over at Courtney who just ignored them.

''I was just away to this halloween pary thingy, wanna come?'' Geoff asked.

''Hecks yeah, were coming, it's not like we have something else to do.'' Duncan said, picking up Courtney holding her bridal-style, ''Duncan this is not funny! Put me down I want to go home..'' She said determined.

''Sorry, Princess. But you ride has already left for this party.''


	2. The halloween party

When they arrived at the party, where they were looked like a old fabrik, there were full of light and high music. And many of them had the same costume as Geoff, wierd.. Maybe they wanted to just scare people just like he did..

When they walked inside, Duncan took her hand in his, wierd that too.. Courtney looked up at him to make him say something like why he did it, but he just looked down at her smirking.

There was alot of people there, and they were dancing and having a good time.

Suddenly they heard some other music play in the front, there was a screen and they had put a movie on it, a scary movie.

Then suddenly he let go of her arm and started to walk fast forward, where was he going? Courtney thought as she saw him walk fast, and there in a second of thinking there she was.. It was Gwen, he was walking over to Gwen! Just letting go of her hand like that, and not say where he was going, that was it!

A few moments after.

''Hey Duncan,'' he suddenly heard DJ say ''where did Courtney go?'' Then Gwen looked at him ''Courtney is here, with you?'' She asked, having that little disappointment in her voice.

''Well, she was, I don't know where she is now.. Weren't Geoff with you?'' He asked, DJ. Then all of a sudden a scream was heard and almost everyone saw a person come up at the stage, with blood coming from the stomach.

''Oh god man,'' he said, looking at DJ, ''it's Courtney!''

Then they all heard a creepy voice in the microphone from somewhere, ''run, before I get to you..'' Then it was dropped, it was complete silence in the croud, but then when everyone had realized what just had happened and what that guy just said, everybody was screaming and running.

Duncan was making his way up to the stage, he didn't care if he got killed at that moment he just wanted to make sure Courtney was okay, DJ was running behind him to come and help.

Courtney was lying bleeding on the stage, and when Duncan came and took her in his arms ''D-Duncan, is that you..?'' She said, with a weak voice.

''Yes, it is, just calm down, your gonna make it, we just got to get you to the hospital.'' He said sounding stressed.

''Where the heck is Geoff?'' He asked him, ''I don't know man, but if we don't get out now, we might get killed!''

They then ran, and made it outside, ''let's take my car it's right over there,'' DJ said, pointing at his car.

They got in his car and started driving to the hospital.

As they drove they heard the news come on the radio, ''there has just been reported that the halloween party down in town has been more than just a party, the actuall killer showed up and as the situation are now five people are dead, and four injured and on their way to the hospital, there hasn't been any sign to the scream mask killer yet, he must have found a way out before the police came, says the officer who is now at the crime scene, late on..''

Duncan then turned the radio off, ''you think Geoff was one of those people?'' He asked DJ, looking over at him ''nah man, I think he's still alive.''

Duncan then looked down at Courtney who he was still holding, she was filled with blood all over her shirt, well they both were, since he held her ''yo man, we are here,'' DJ said, they walked out of the car, and ran into the hospital.

They ran to the counter and the lady gasped as she saw Courtney ''I'll get help right away.'' She said, calling for help.

Three hours later that night, the doctor came out to where Duncan was sitting in the hall.

''Are you a family member or?'' He said ''No, im her.. Close friend..'' He slowly said, thinking about what to say.

''Okay, she is awake now so you can walk in, she lost alot of blood, but we managed to save her, so.. She can leave already tomorrow,'' He held the door up for Duncan, but stopped him before he went in, ''what was the cause of this actually?'' The doctor asked him,

''That scream mask guy, he did it, we were at that halloweern party..'' Duncan said looking at him, ''oh, that's a bad memory to have, well, proceed.'' He said, while Duncan made his way into the room.

''Duncan..?'' She said, with a tierd voice.

''Courtney, you remeber what happened?'' He asked, sitting down beside her.

''Wha.. Not exactly.. I just..'' And with that she fell asleep.

Duncan just sighed, stood up, kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her ''im coming later to pick you up, see ya Princess.''

**AN:**

**Not so much, just a little of what happened at the party, I kind of have a busy day today, but I had to write something to you guys :D **

**EnJoY ! **


	3. what's your favourite scary movie?

Duncan had just got Courtey away from the hospital, well, besides there was alot of tv people who wanted to interview her about what happened and if she saw the killer and stuff...

''Duncan..'' Courtney said to him, as they were driving home from the hospital.

''Yeah?'' He said, waiting for her to say what she was gonna say.

''You know my parents are on their bussiness trip for two weeks now, so im kind of home alone.''

''And..?'' Duncan asked for more.

''And.. Who else do you think should take care of me while they are gone?'' She said, looking at him to see if he got what she was saying.

He sat there pointless for a while, then he started to smirk and said ''so.. You finally want me to sleep over at your house?''

Courtney crossed her arms ''it wasn't me who didn't want to before, It was my parents who was so strict, but now they wont know, cause they are not here..'' He looke over at her, and saw her smirking at him.

''Wow, where did the preppy CIT go?''

''What? She is still here, deep down inside..'' Courtney said, seeing Duncans face make sudden changes.

''Soo, want me to move in tonight?'' He said with a laugh at the end, getting a punch in the arm from Courtney.

''Oh, haha. You'r so funny.. But yeah actually, you don't even need to get your clothes, why don't we just sleep naked while were at it.'' She said smirking looking out of the window.

''Naked? What is going on with you, not that I don't like sleeping naked with someone..'' He smirked at the last sentence he said.

''I dunno,'' she said closing her eyes raising her shoulders ''you wanted me to change didn't you?'' She said, rather sarcastly.

''Well, I kind of liked the old you, but the new you is a little more interesting.''

''Yeah yeah, don't look forward to some action tonight, cause that's not gonna happen..''

Then after about ten minutes, they were at Courtney's house, and when they got inside, Duncan then made his way further into the living room, looking around.

''Hey Courtney, where do you keep those horror movies of yours..'' He then turned around, and he fell to the ground with Courtney on top of him, having her lips on his, starting a make out session.

After about a good five minutes, they broke apart.

''I thought you said no action tonight..'' Duncan smirked at her, ''well, maybe I changed my mind,'' she then got of him and went for the kitchen.

''Im gonna make some popcorn, pick a movie while in the mean time!'' She yelled out to him, with Duncan rasing himself up, walking over to the cabinet with all the movies in.

He then saw on the table besides him a knife, why would there be a knife right in the living room? And in Courtneys living room? Duncan thought for himself.

''Hey, Courtney!'' Duncan yelled at her.

''What is it?'' She yelled back, ''why is ther a knife in your living room?'' He asked, seeing her coming out in the living room where he stood.

Duncan held it up and showed it to her, ''oh, that knife, that's my dads, he is hunter you know.'' She said to him, taking a napkin in her hand, taking the knife with the napkin.

''Why did you take it with the napkin and not your hand?'' He asked her, seeing her take it and putting it down in a drawer, throwing the napkin in the trash besides her.

''Do you know how many bacteries there are on that thing, he never rinse it, and just think of all the animals he have killed with it, gross..'' They then heard a beep, and Courtney walked into the kitchen to get the popcorn.

Maybe she was right, but he was still a little curious.

''Go wash your hands, your probably full of dirt from that knife..'' She said as she came into the living room again, now with the popcorn in a bowl, setting it on the table.

''Nightmare on elm street? What a shock..'' She sarcastly said, as she saw that it was the movie he had picked out.

''Oh yeah, I know you luv movies like that'' Duncan said, making his way to the bathroom to wash his hands to please Courtney.

''Oh, haha.. You know me so well, '' she sarcastly said again.

Two hours later, when the movie was by it's end, Courtney was sleeping in Duncans lap. It was wierd that she would fall asleep to a scary movie, she was always wide awake befor when she saw them.

He then heard Courtneys phone vibrate on the table, he took it and it stood Bridgette on the caller ID.

''Hello,'' he tierdly said into the phone, hearing a worried Bridgette on the other line ''Duncan? Do you know where Geoff is? He was going to be her for like two hours ago, and I don't know where he is, and im starting to get worried.''

''Maybe he remembered he had to do something importent,'' he tried to say, to calm her down.

''No! Then he would've called and said it..'' She instantly said.

He then heard his own phone ring, taking it out of his pocket.

''One second Bridge, I just got a call on my own cell,'' he then took his cellphone and asked ''hello?''

''What's you favourite scary movie?'' He heard a dark, creepy voice say.

''Okay listen, I don't want to take your ''scary'' phone call crap right now,'' he was about to hang up but then the voice right after said ''I don't think you want to turn this phone call off, if you want to know where your friend Geoffery is..''

''Okay, haha.. Very funny Geoff..'' Duncan said with sarcasm in his voice.

''You don't belive me? Well, do you belive this?'' He then heard Geoff's voice in the background ''help, help! Someone help me!'' And then the creepy voice came on again, with Geoff screaming in the background, ''Why don't you come over to the diner room, and look outside, there might be a suprise there waiting for you..''

''Bridgette,'' he said taking Courtneys phone up to his ear and the one with the creeper a little down ''I think I know where Geoff is..''


	4. Live or Die

''So what's it gonna be, him dying or you coming to save him, hopefully he wont last long...'' The creepy voice said to Duncan, who was still sitting in the couch with sleeping Courtney on top of him.

''where did you say you were..'' Duncan asked him, waiting for the voice to answer.

Seconds after he was about to make his way to the dinner room, he thought of Courtney and turned around, seeing her not being in the couch, where she was lying just seconds ago.

'goddamnit where did she go' he thought to himself, but thought after that he should just keep moving and find her afterwords, so that Geoff wouldnt be dead by the time he was there.

He slowly opened the door to the dinner room, seeing everything was dark around him, he tried to turn on the light in the room, but it wouldn't come on.

He walked more and more into the room, still not seeing much, when he slowly took up his phone saying into it ''im here, what now?'' Then out of nowhere there were light coming on outside of the room, there Duncan saw Geoff tied up to a chair.

He ran over to the glass door and tried to open it, but with no luck.. It was closed..

''Geoff! Geoff do you hear me! Geoff who did this to you!'' Duncan yelled out to him, but with him not to answer due to his mouth being coverd and the glass being to thick.

''He can't hear you, neither can you with him..'' He heard the voice say, with a little laugh at the ending.

''What do you want from me, where are you.. Who are you!'' Duncan yelled into the phone, demanding a answer from the scream creep guy on the other side of the line.

''What I want from you? I just want a simple answer to a question of mine.. You like scary movies right?'' The creepy voice continued to talk.

''What the hell? Why are you asking me these things?'' Duncan said getting pretty mad.

''Just answer the question, or a life will be shattered, and that doesn't mean any life, but you bestfriends one, that you always were with and had your laught with, your bro as you would like to call it..''

Duncan stood there turning around thinking, having his hand frustratingly up in his hair, pacing around a little, when he finally said, ''Yes, I like scary movies okay, I love them, you happy now?'' He asked him further, but got a laughter in respons ''It wasn't that I wanted a answer on, my question to you comes now..''

Duncan looked outside with a worried look at Geoff who was sitting there struggling to try to get out of the chair, and the heck away.

''What scary movie took place in 1988, heres a hint, it was a huge hit after it's first drop on the cinema in Torronto..''

''What, how do you supposely think I can know that!'' Duncan angrily yelled into the phone.

''Ah ah ah.. no time for chitt chatt, your time is running out..'' The voice said.

''Ehh... Friday the 13th?'' Duncan asked him, ''Close.. but not close enough..'' the voice answered.

''Nine lives? The shining? The exorcist?'' Duncan tried again..

''No, no and.. no,'' he said ''you better get going, the time is ticking..''

Duncan just stood there and thought of everymovie that was old that he had ever seen.

''IT? Poltergeist? The funhouse? The black cat? Ring of terror?'' Duncan now said rambling everything, suddenly falling to his knees tierd of all this madness.

''None of these are correct Duncan.. I am afraid you have lost..'' He then shock his head up to look outside.

''How did you know my name..?'' Duncan asked, but then the line went dead, then suddenly the scream mask guy came out of nowhere from outside and put a knife in and throught Geoff, stabbing him many times, making Duncan crawl away with a disgusted and horrified face as he got up and started to run out of the dinner room.

''Courtney!'' He yelled when he came out in the living room, hoping she was in the house somewhere and not taken by that guy and killed.

''Courtney! Princess!'' He tried to call once more, when he suddenly heard the door behind him in the dinner room open, and steps were to be followed.

''Duncan.. Where are you.. Let's just get this over with you little cunt..''

Duncan had hid behind the couch and was crawling slowly backwars into the kitchen for not to be seen.

The scream mask guy was coming closer, not noticing Duncan making his way into the kitchen.

When he was inside, he took a knife with him, and started to walk faster to the door that led out from the kitchen. There wa a corner around to where the door was and when he past it with his speed walking there was a person bumping right into him.

His knife was almost getting into the persons stomache, and when he got his head up to see who it was he saw...

''Courtney, oh god you sceard me!'' He then realised that he had talked to loud and he saw the scream mask guy coming their way.

''Duncan!'' She half whispered of joy hugging him, not knowing the killer was coming their way.

''I thought you were the killer..'' She said to him, ''yeah? Im not, but he is right behind us!'' He almost yelled the last part, taking a grip of her hand and running out the door.

They ran as fast as they could to get to their car.

When they were there he tried to open the door on her car but it wouldn't budge.

''The car key, Courtney, you have it?'' He asked, getting nervous.

''Ehh.. I don't think so.. Ehh..'' She said getting nervous herself searching for the keys in her jacket pockets and pants.

''God Courtney, hurry, he is right behind us!''

''Im trying!'' She said, starting to feel tears forming in her eyes, due to Duncan being so demanding and screaming at her, at a moment like this, when there is a killer after you, there was to much presure around her.

''Here!'' She finally said, throwing Duncan the key, with him opening the car.

They got in seeing him coming right after them, when Courtney just closed her door, he came right up on the side of her window, trying to smash it open, due to Duncan closing the car.

''Drive!'' Courtney yelled at him, her eyes being closed.

''Im on my way! It won't start!'' Then suddenly the engine started and they drove fast away from there, but then they suddenly saw the scream mask guy standing infront of them on the road.

Courtney started to scream, but Duncan just drove over him, and then they drove off to where ever they could think of being.

Some minutes after with silene Duncan suddenly heard Courtney whimper.

He then took his hand securely and carefully on top of her thigh, meaning she was in safety now and that she could stop worring.

She refused the offer from him and pushed away his hand, bringing her legs closer up to her chest looking out of the window.

''Courtney..'' He tried but got stopped by her ''You were so mean, demanding, you were yelling at me..''

''Courtney,'' he started trying to get her to look at him, but at the same time had to keep his eyes on the road, ''we would've been killed by now if we wouldn't have found your car keys, we were about to get killed.. I couldn't controll myself..''

''Yeah yeah, you just drive, I want to get away from this living hell.'' She said, still looking outside.

''Do you accept my apology?'' He said, looking at her with a soft smile.

She then turned around looking at him, into his eyes, his crystall blue eyes..

''I do.. I do accept your apology, even though it was stupid of me to bring up all of this, I was just shocked that's all.. I mean, you've never yelled at me like that before..''

There was a little silence, but then Courtney talked again, ''so where are we off to now?''

''Maybe Bridgette's house, she must be freakin screard out of her mind, now that Geoff is dead.'' Courtney nooded, and then went on her cellphone as they made their way to Bridgette's house.

**YES YES YES! I finally got this ready, I never felt like it, but right now I was like, ''Im gonna finish this chapter right now, right now!'' and it kind of worked, when i got the right ideas.**

**I haven't seriously updated in a loooong time, you guys happy i did now? :)**

**Soo yeah, I guess I need some IDEAS from you guys to the story, on like, everything, if you have something to come with tell me :D**


	5. A couples end: Bonus

Duncan and Courtney had just arrived at Bridgette's house when they still sat in the car.

''Who should tell her?'' Duncan asked, looking over at Courtney.

''I don't know.. I don't think I have the heart to do it..'' She said, slowly looking down at the car floor.

''Am I going to say it then?'' He said looking shocked at her ''I don't know what to say!''

They sat there for a while and discussed who were gonna do it when suddenly they saw Bridgette come out of the door to her house and yelled ''what are you guys doing here?'' with a slightly smile on her face, seeing the two together and at her house.

''God, this is all your fault, you had to keep your car and lights on!'' Courtney half whispered irritated at him, turning around smiling at Bridgette, getting out of the car.

''Bridgette!'' She happily said, running to her giving her a hug.

''Hey, what are you guys doing here?'' She asked, looking over at Duncan who was getting out of the car.

''Bridge, we kind of have some bad news..'' Duncan said, looking down.

(Inside of Bridgettes house)

''Eh.. This really isn't easy to say.'' Duncan started to say ''You might want to sit down.''

Bridgette did as she was told and sat down on the couch behind her.

''You told me where Geoff was Duncan, so where is he?'' Bridgette asked him, having a hopefull smile on her face.

''That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about..'' Duncan said, slowly with a bit of a sad tone in his voice.

Courtney then sat down beside her and took her one hand on her shoulder when she looked at her wierdly, ''what are you guys talking about?'' Bridgette said, looking at them with a shocked face.

''Ehh..'' Duncan started, but fast got cut of by Courtney ''Geoff is dead..''

She then sat there staring at them in shock, ''y-your k-kidding right..?'' She asked them, but then they just put their heads down in sorrow.

''You've got to be kidding me, he is not dead, he is not...'' She then took a little break, she started to cry and yelled out the last part ''dead!''

She then ran of to her room and locked herself in. Courtney ran after her, stood outside her door for a minute and then tried to get her to open the door so they cold talk it out, but ofcourse she wouldn't.

Then suddenly a phone rang in the room.

''Oh, thats my phone, Duncan can you get that, it's on the coffe table.'' Courtney said, looking over at him with a pleading look.

Duncan then went over to get her phone, the ID on the phone said anonymus and when he took it he said with a bored look on his face ''Hello, this is Duncan speaking?'' Due to it being Courtney's phone.

''Hello..'' He heard a voice say ''remember me, the one you thought you killed..''

''What? But-but how? I drove over you.. You should be dead..'' Duncan said, starting to sound nervous.

Courtney looked over at him, wondering who he was talking to.

''Who is that?'' She asked him, then he put the phone on speaker.

''You haven't seen the last of me, Duncan.. Im after you..'' Then the line went dead, Courtney gasped looking at Duncan with a terrified look, holding a hand up covering her mouth probably being scared of what Ghostface [I have been told that it was ghostface so I changed it now] told him.

''Duncan..'' She half whispered, starting to cry as she was slowly sliding down with the back against Bridgette's bedroom door, falling the last part with her leggs up to her chest.

''Shh.. Courtney, it's gonna be okay..'' He said, coming closer, sitting down beside her, wrappin his arms around her.

They then heard a scream from Bridgette's room, they both stood up fast having shocked looks on their faces.

Duncan then tried to open the door, but it was locked.

''Try to break up the door!'' Courtney yelled at him.

He nooded, hitting the door with his foot, luckely the door broke, and they got inside seeing Bridgette's dead body laying on the bed coverd in blood, and a blood trace that was leading out the window that was open and the wind blew in so that the bloody curtains flew around in the window.

They then saw something written in blood on the wall.

It said 'Duncan.. Your next..' Courtney then started to cry more, running into him embracing him with a hug, terrefyied as she was.

''Come on, let's get out of her, fast as hell..'' Duncan said, carrying Courtney due to her not wanting to leave the spot where she was staying at.

**AN:**

**Wohooo! Two chapters in a day, thats not bad :D But this one was just a short chapter a bonus as you would like to call it :-) **

**Hope you guys liked my short chapter ^^**


	6. Lovey Dovey Much

**So first of all I need to say, gaaad, I haven't beeeen uploading in a loooong time, so here it finally is, and I was about to write a actually akward make out scene with DxC but I can never do it, cause I think its to embarrassing and such xD So I asked a pretty awesome person to write that little akward scene for me, which you see down here, so the person was, TheaterOfTheMind, a greeeat thanks to you for doing so :D So yeah, here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy! **-

''Where are we going?'' Courtney suddenly asked him, after couple minutes of silence.

''I don't know, my parents house?'', he asked looking at her to get ananswer."I haven't been there in a long time..'' She started ''it sounds nice.'', she finished leaning more back into her seat.

''You know, my mom has been nagging about you..'' Duncan said.

''How?'' She asked, looking at him as he watched the road.

''I think you know what way I mean, she absolutely loved you, and when I messed up, she lectured me for days, feeling sorry for you and all that. You know how she gets..'' He said, still not taking his eyes of the road.

''Yeah, I know what you mean..''Then the whole road to their house was silent, they just listened to the radio and Courtney staring out of the window, or being on her phone.

''We're here,'' she suddendly heard from Duncan, she was just asleep and wokeup getting a little shock.

''God, I'm so tired.'' She said, stretching while sitting in the car seat.

"Same, I just want to relax and not think about the killing and that guy..'' He took the keysand walked out of the looked around not seeing his parents car went over to Courtneys side and opnened the door, ''you coming?'' He asked, looking at Courtney who was still sitting pretty comfy and sleepy in the car.

''Carry me in," She said, holding out her arms for him to take just sighed, took her in his arms and said ''whatever the Princess pleases,'' which made her laugh a little.

''Just get me inside,'' she said,hugging him tighter, as he held went to the door, and Duncan took the house keys from out of his pocket, locked the door, then brought Courtney let Courtney down, they took of their jackets and shoes, then Courtney went to the kitchen, looking for food as he was trying to get his shoe laces off.

''Hey,'' he heard her yell at him from the kitchen ''theres a note here fromyour parents.''She then heard him come in, he walked over to her, her still staying with herback against him, reading the note.

He then came wrapping his arms around her taking the note out of her hands, and read it. Your father and I are at Uncle Dave's place. We'll be home tomorrow night. There is food in the fridge for you to warm up if your hungry. Be safe.-Mom

''Where does your uncle live?'' Courtney asked, turning around to face him.

''A couple of hours away, they'll probably sleep over there, for the night.'' He said, making it sound pretty obvious.

''Well, well, well.. What to do then?'' Courtney asked, looking at him with asmirk, running her fingers up his chest.''Hm.. I don't know, whatever you want to do babe,'' he answered, looking down at her with a wink.''Well, if you insist..'' Some time afterwords they were sitting in the couch watching 'The Notebook'.

''I love this movie.'' Courtney whispered, leaning more onto Duncan.

''Courtney, you do know this isn't what I meant by saying we could do whatever you want us to do, right?'' he asked, annoying with the movie itself.

''Yeaaah..?'' Courtney slowly said, not taking her eyes of the tv screen.''You know what I meant..'' He spoke fast, saying it right out.''Well, duh!'' She said, making him feel so dumb where he sat, ''pay attentionto the movie now.

When is this movie going to end, Duncan thought for himself. I would rather kill myself then sit her and watch this whole stupid lovey dovey crap movie.

''I've got to go to the bathroom.'' He spoke, looking at Courtney who wasstaring at the screen like she was bewitched or something, having her hand in the popcorn bowl eating some without taking a little look away from the screen.

''Yeah, yeah, just hurry.'' She said, her mouth full of popcorn.

'She probablywon't even notice if I'm gone for long', Duncan thought as he made his way over tothe he heard his phone ring in his pocket, he was a little suspicious atfirst if to take it or not, wondering if it was ghostface or others..

He tookup his phone looking at the caller ID, it was DJ, god, he haven't heard fromhim in a while.''DJ, my man, whats up?'' Duncan asked him.

''Hey man, you heard what happened to Geoff.. And Bridgette.. Dude, that'sscary man.'' He heard DJ say in the other end of the line.

''Yeah I know, especially since I was there when it happened..'' Duncan muttred, thinking about earlier when the incidents happened, and why the killer would kill just them.

''Oh gad man, you where there, that must of been hard to take in..'' DJ started, but then started new a conversation, ''by the way, have you heard about the new kill down town, they say it was pretty brudal.

''No I haven't, I have been busy with the killer coming after trying to kill me..''Well, I was actually wondering if you and Courtney would hang out with me and Katie tomorrow,'' DJ asked him right away.

''What, you and Katie? Congrats dude.'' Duncan said, both sounding and beingsuprised, ''but yeah, I think we can make that work, just as long as we're around people. I dont want to put Coirtney through anymore crap. See you tomorrow then?'' He asked him.''Yeah man, later.''

He then ended the phone call, getting done on he walked into the living room, he could hear Courtney talking to someone, ''yeah, I know that, we'll have to do it together then.''

She then heard Duncan coming into the living room, her turning around as he did so,''well, see you tomorrow mom, bye.''

''That your mom, or?'' He asked, sitting down beside her.

''What did it sound like, of course it was my mom, she wanted me to baby sit my little cousin, but I insisted that she could join, then at the same time we could have some mother-daughter time.'' She said, smiling at him, putting her cellphone in her pocket, laying down on top of him.

"I am scared, Duncan. I'm happy I have you to protect me." Courtney whispered as she cuddled into him, forcing him to tighten his grip on her.

"Yea," he said sounding unsure.

Courtney glanced up and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her and she pecked him on the lips, "I." another kiss, "love." and yet another, "you."

He didn't respond to any of her kisses, instead he acted confused an unsure of what to do. He kept stumbling on his words, "I love you too."Courtney smiled and lifted herself up, kissing him fully on the lips. She smiled into the kiss as soon as his lips fully ran her fingers through his messy hair and let him softly hold her slowly traced her fingers down his shirt until she reached his belt loops.

"You don't understand, Duncan. I really LOVE you." she quickly cut off any words he could get out by kissing him softly on the lips.

Her fingers traced the button on his jeans, somehow finding the button out of the softly shrugged Courtney off of him asking quickly, "what are you doing?" Courtney smirked as she spoke, "let's go to your room." Duncan almost chocked on air, no believing his ears.

Before giving Courtney another chance to rethink things, he kissed lifted Courtnet off of him, standing both of them up. He kissed her once more, she didn't allow him a second longer when she snatched his hand and pulled him up the stairs to his room.

God, why did I agree to do this last night.. Duncan thought as he was lying in his bed with Courtney lying dead asleep on his chest, them being completely naked, well under the covers ofcourse.

Duncan looked over at the clock standing on the drawer beside his bed, it was 2am and he was wide awake, as dark as it was a little light shining from the moon came through the window, landing right on Courtneys face.

Man, she was beautiful when she was sleeping, she looked so peacfull and sweet. Yet another side he didn't see so much of her.

Okay, there was nothing wrong with what they did last night, it was just that.. He felt so wrong about it in a way, well, she kind of was his girlfriend, but, he felt bad for everything he had done to her without even thinking. Like cheating on her with Gwen.. He suddenly felt her move a little, hugging him tighter, snuggeling more into his upper chest and neck.

Then he heard her talk a little with a weak voice, ''oh Duncan, your so funny..'' He couldn't help but smile at her unregulated talking, she sleeptalked alot, he had heard it for himself when she and him was sleeping together, and her revealing small things that she wouldn't have said to him face to, then he heard her again ''oh, you.. you sexy thing..'' Now it was right before he burst into laughter, hearing Courtney talk like this was so hilarious to a few minutes of silence he finally fell asleep, until a certain person woke him up three hours later.

''Duncan..'' He heard Courtneys voice whisper softly in his was so tierd that he ignored her, and tried to fall back to sleep, then he heard her speak again, ''Duncan.. Are you awake?''

When she didn't get any respond, she layed more into him, and moved up to his face starting to kissing his cheek, right now Duncan started to wake up more but still didn't then moved her lips down to his jaw, then down to his neck where she started to kiss and lick his skin.

Thats when he really got awake, but got a tierd voice saying ''What is it?'' Courtney started to smirk as she got him to wake up, ''I can't sleep..'' She said, laying back down on his chest. ''Well, have you tried?'' He asked, with her face now looking at his, not actually seeing much then darkness though, ''I have Duncan, but nothing is working, can't we do something fun?'' She asked, with a twist in her voice that made it sound kinky.

''Wasn't yesterday enough for you?'' He teased, knowing she would find it irritating.

''Gad, Duncan, that was like several hours ago, this.. Is right now..'' She then moved herself on top of him, laying down with their stomachs facing each other, and her face close to his.

''Please Duncan.. I won't bite..'' She said, smirking at her last sentence.

''What is it with you wanting to have sex now a days? You never wanted to before.'' She then moved her hair behind her ear, due to it falling in her face.

''You know I have changed, can't I do that either now?'' Seconds after she said it, she took her hand behind his head, her other one reasting on his chest, then pressing her lips against his, making him wanting more.

After a lot of making out he stopped, and almost threw her off of him, due to him having to go to the bathroom. So there she was laying, threwn away by her boyfriend who had to desperatly go to the bathroom. She heard him flush, and come out again.

''You look so good naked.'' Courtney said, finding it a little funny.''Okay, have you been drinking, cause this is not the real Courtney.'' He said, laying down in bed again, with her resting her head on him.

''Can't I have a little fun with words.. And you?'' They then layed there in silence a little, it was now 6am.

''You know we have to meet up with DJ and Katie tomorrow right?'' He asked her, looking up at the ceiling. ''Yeah, I kind of do, where are we going?'' She asked.

''I dunno, a cafe or something, just meeting up you know.'' He said, starting to feel a little bit started to yawn, ''well, im starting to get a little bit tierd, good night Duncan.'' She said, remaning in her position close to him.''Good night, Princess.''

**AN: **

**So I'm writing this at night time, so I'm pretty tired, and maybe I have wrote something wrong or it was stupid what I've wrote, I haven't got time to see it through, but I hope that it was great, kind of.. Nothing scary in this chappie, just lovey dovey stuff, haha ^^**


	7. fun times comes to an end

Courtney woke up to the sound of water hitting the ground, well to be more correct, water hitting the floor. She opened her eyes, looking around in the room. No, Duncan was around, so that meant he was taking a shower.

She stood up, feeling a little dizzy cause of moving up to fast. When she felt how cold she suddenly got, she noticed that she was standing there naked, she blushed for herself as she stood there.. Naked.. In Duncan's room.. She went fast to the side of the bed where her clothes were lying on the floor.

The only thing she could find was her panties, socks, and singlet. Where was her other clothes?

She took what she had, and started to think that she couldn't wear a singlet without any braa under, then you'd see right through, and she would defenently not show that to him first in the morning or ever.

She went over to Duncan's closet, and took on one of his button shirts, he wouldn't mind. Every guy wants that right? A girl to wear his clothes.

She then went over to the bathroom where he was showering, and started to knock on the door.

''What?'' She heard from inside of the room, and him turning of the shower.

''Duncan, I have to shower to you know, so don't take to long.'' She answered him.

''Well, If you have so bad time, why don't you come in now and keep me with company.'' She could feel his smirk as he said it from the other side of the room.

''No, Duncan. I will certainly not join you in the shower.'' She said, being determined.

''Thats not what you would've said last night.''

She could suddenly hear him coming out of the shower opening the door that was locked between them.

''Omg.. Take on some clothes why don't you.'' Courtney gasped, holding her hand to her mouth being shocked. The only thing in her mind right now was like 'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down Courtney!'

''I aren't going to take on anything, cause you are going to join me.'' He then grabbed a hold of her waist, wrapping his arms around her, dragging her into the hot steamy bathroom, and into the shower, turning the water on.

''Ahhh! Duncan!'' She yelled at him, getting her clothes wet.

''You could've told me to undress first, now I'm all wet, and I only have one pair of panties with me.'' She said, still trying to get free from his tight grip around her.

''If I had asked you to dress down, you would have flipped out and slapped me, most likely, this is a spontaneous shower, happening between you and me,'' She then stopped struggling, getting more softer in the way she acted, she turned around to face him, and made this unspeakable face towards him.

''I could stand here for days if I wanted to.'' She said, before closing the inches of air and emptiness between them. Their lips crashed together, and trust me, standing in a shower while kissing was like even better than kissing in the open crisp air.

Courtney literally jumped on him, having her legs on each side of his waist, there was no problem for them to stay in that position though, Duncan was actually very strong.

After a long time of not showering, they got out of the shower. Courtney took a towel, and tried to dry herself and her clothes.

She took them off, and went into Duncan's room to get once again a shirt, and a boxer this time.

''Hey, Duncan. Im going downstairs to make some breakfast, you want anything?'' She asked, before making her way down to the kitchen.

''Yeah, some eggs would be nice.'' He answered from the bathroom, ''I'm coming soon, just gotta fix my hair and stuff.''

Courtney then went downstairs to make some food.

After they had eated some breakfast they got dressed and were ready to go meet up with DJ and Katie.

''Just park here.'' Courtney said to Duncan, looking away from her phone for a bit.

They got out of the car and walked over to the cafe they were supposed to met them at.

When they got inside, they could see them sitting with a table further into the cafe.

''Hey, DJ.'' Duncan said to him, which made him turn around from Katie and to Duncan and Courtney.

''Oh hey Courtney, didn't expect to see you here.'' Katie said, sounding surprised.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Courtney asked her, trying to give her a smile.

''Well, I just thought that Duncan was still together with Gwen, thats all.'' She said to her, smiling back.

''Heheh, you don't say.'' Courtney said to her, keeping a false and a little mad tone in her voice, but she was not showing it fully clear.

''So,'' Duncan said, to try to get away from the bad conversation that would make Courtney madder than she already was. ''I didn't think you to where together.''

''Yeah, I didn't even think that I would ever be together with her, I was a a concert when I saw Katie in the crowd, and I guess the chemistry just started to flow around us.'' DJ said, as he looked over at Katie.

''That is cute.'' Courtney layed out, after he spoke. Taking a sip of her mocha coffee she had gotten a few minutes ago.

After a half hour of talking they made their way outside again, and walked in the streets.

''Did you hear that there is a new scream party tonight?'' DJ asked Duncan and Courtney.

''What? Seriously? Their gonna have another party after what happened last time?'' Duncan asked, sounding very serious.

''Well, there is some idiots that is all up in this ghost face killing stuff, that they are gonna find out loads of shit about it and I don't know, people aren't even afraid to show up, its like this whole thing is found up. Nobody is like thinking that at a party like that they could be killed right on the spot.'' DJ said as a answer to Duncan's question.

''Seriously?'' Duncan said, sounding shocked.

''Like out of a whole other perspective now, don't you think that it would be fun to go?'' Courtney all of a sudden asked, looking at the shocked faces that met her with the question.

''Do you want to get yourself killed?'' DJ asked, really looking at her.

''Yeah, you remember what happened last time Courtney.'' Duncan told her, not wanting to think back to that moment again.

''Well, I survived didn't I.'' She spoke, looking in another direction feeling offended.

''Not if I had come to take you to the hospital.'' He said to her, with Courtney sighing.

Then all of a sudden Duncan's phone was ringing, he took it up and the caller ID said Gwen.

''Hello?'' He asked.

''Hey, Dunkie, heard about this awesome new scream party?'' She asked, sounding excited.

''Well, yeah, kind off, don't you think it's kind of a bad idea to go there.''

''What, why, its just for fun, and do you really think that the killer will show up?'' He heard her say from the other side of the line.

''Yeah, it is possible Gwen.'' Right when Courtney heard him say 'Gwens' name in the phone, her attention was more to the phone conversation they were having.

''So, your coming?'' She asked, pleading him to come. ''It's like the awesomest party ever.''

''Arrh, gad, okay.. You happy now?'' He asked with a boring tone in his voice.

''I am overwhelmed.'' She joked, hanging up.

''Sooo, was that Gwen?'' Courtney suspiciously asked.

''Yeah, she was wondering if I was coming to that scream party or whatever.''

''You seriously gonna go to that party, man?'' DJ said, with him and Katie coming back from the ice cream store.

''Maybe, depends.'' He said, looking down.

''On what?'' Courtney asked again.

''Nothing, okay Courtney, completely nothing, just that I'm not sure if I'm going or not, okay?'' He said, sounding pretty peeved.

''Yes, fine.. I said I wanted to go, then you didn't want to.''

''Courtney.. Can we just put this aside right now?'' He asked, looking down at her.

''No, okay, I am not going to take it easy or okay, I'm going home, right now!'' She almost yelled, walking away from them.

''So yeah, it was good to see you again man.'' He said to DJ, as he started to walk after her.

''Yeah you to man, peace brother. And take it easy with her, she is a ticking bomb today.'' DJ said to him, Duncan nodded and then went after Courtney.

**AN: **

**After a long time, I'm back, I had like nothing to write on the chapter for a loooong time, but suddenly all kinds of stuff got into me and I started to write :3**

**So I'm going to be away for a couple of days now, like a little vacation, to France ^^**

**So I hope ya'll liked the chapter, and the story is soon to be done I think, like two or three chapters left I think, well well, it all has to come to an end doesn't it..**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far as I've come, is it interesting to read at all? Fun? Boring? You tell me ^-^ **


	8. The One Behind The Mask

Courtney had been pretty mad from the double date they had with DJ and Katie. She was actually excited to go to a scream party, even thought of what happened last time, like hello, it was just a little injury.

''Courtney, do you have to be like this?'' Duncan asked her, as they sat in the car driving to his house. She had been sitting ignoring him and being silent the whole trip, what was wrong with her? Was she on her period or something…

''Be like what? Duncan.'' She said leaving his name in a dangerous tone.

''You know..'' He started, looking over at her ''giving me this silent treatment, and being all mad and stuff.'' Courtney just took out her phone, starting to text.

Duncan sighed, and started to get a bit mad himself, ''Courtney, do you even listen to what I'm saying to you?'' She didn't respond, just looked down at her phone.

''Okay, that's enough!'' He almost yelled, as he pulled over at a parking spot by the empty road. This happened so fast that Courtney almost lost her phone, and got shocked as he did so. He stopped the car, took of his seatbelt and looked over at a kind of scared Courtney.

''Why are you acting this way! You are becoming a huge bitch that is getting mad for nothing, and what did I do? You have to take your anger out on me?'' He said to her, making her feel guilty.

''But..'' She tried, but got stopped by Duncan, ''But what? I don't think you have anything to say, I think you are just going to bitch again, and why.. Did I ever think that this relationship could work out again, I thought things would change, but really, It's just the same shit all over again..''

When he was about to look at her again, she was leaning closer to him, it happened so fast that he didn't know what it actually happened. She was fast with her move, and suddenly he felt her lips on his, damn, what is it with this girl that makes me want to stay with her..

After a few minutes of kissing slow and sweetly, they both suddenly became more into it and Duncan pulled her over to him, so that she was sitting on top of him, right on his lap. It was kind of narrow and small where they both sat making out, well, after all they were making out in the driver seat.

While the two was sitting there, minding their own business, they didn't know that Courtney's butt were close to the wheel, and when she leaned down she accidentally made a honk sound. Which made them both jump, and stopping what they were doing.

''Well, that was weird..'' He started.

''You think?'' She sarcastically asked him, getting back into her own seat.

''So, you really do want to go to that party, huh?'' He was looking at her now, and she at him.

''Yeah.. I want to have fun while I can Duncan, Im not gonna be like I was before, Im gonna loosen up a bit, and even if I got injured the last time, does't it mean that it's going to happen again, you know..'' They both sat there in silence for a minute.

''Let's get moving to my house, at least we can make a decision there, instead of being all alone out on this road in many hours.'' He then started the car, and drove out on the road again.

Then all of a sudden his phone started to ring, he took it out of his pocket and handed it to Courtney.

''Can you take it?'' He asked, with her nodding taking the phone.

''Hello?'' She asked, being curious about who it was, ''Oh, hello, yeah we are on our way home to you guys right now, Duncan? His right here next to me, yeah, and yeah those cupcakes in the fridge are not good, I made them a couple of days ago when I was visiting, yeah, just throw them out.''

She had a pretty long conversation with the person on the phone, and Duncan wondered who it was. ''Okay then, talk to you later.'' She then ended the phone call, putting his phone on her lap.

''Who was that?''

''Wasn't it obvious, it was your mom silly..'' She said, turning on the radio, ''They were home now, she wanted me to say goodbye from her.'' Duncan then thought about what she said, ''Why would she say goodbye?''

''Oh, did I say goodbye? I meant to say, hello though, slip of the tongue.''

After a long ride, they finally got to Duncan's house, and it was exactly one hour till the party started. They walked out of the car, and in throw the front door. When they first got in they saw some red handprints on the floor, and it really looked like.. Blood?

Duncan immediately started to freak a bit out, and started to call out for his parents. Courtney then got inside too, and saw the red markes on the carpet floor.

''What happened?'' She said, looking shocked.

''I dunno, but, it really looks like someone has been kill..'' As he was about to finish his sentence a woman with blond short hair came out from the kitchen, wearing a apron.

''Mommy!'' He said happily, running towards her giving her a hug.

''Okay.. What did you do this time?'' She asked, looking serious at him, wondering what was happening, due to him being so nice and happy.

''Nothing mom, I swear, but what is that on the carpet?'' He said, pointing down to where he was standing, and with her also looking down.

''Agh, not again! Derek get down here right now!'' She yelled, at someone who was upstairs. And that someone was Duncan's younger cousin at the age of seven.. Derek..

''I gave him some paint, so he could paint something nice, but you see how it turned out.'' She sighed, and hearing a irritated scream from upstair, ''no! Nevar!'' That made his mom loose it, as she ran upstairs to teach him some discipline about how to act and use stuff.

''So, that was ironic.'' Courtney started, and was walking closer to where Duncan was standing.

''Yeah like hello, I thought my parents were killed..''

''But they clearly weren't, there was just some paint involved.'' She said, messing around a little with him.

''Yeah,'' He started, wrapping his arms around Courtney, with her laying her head on top of his chest and her arms laying up on there too, the moment was ruined when his phone started to ring, again..

''Hello?'' He said as he answered it.

''Hey Duncan, It's Gwen, just wondering if you were coming to the party tonight.'' She asked him, sounding pretty excited.

''Yeah, we'll be there, okay yeah, cool see you later then.'' He then ended his phone call, putting his phone back in his pocket.

''So, where were we?'' Duncan smirked at her, as he saw her walking away from him.

''Don't play stupid, I knew you were talking to Gwen, I'm going to the bathroom..'' She said, sounding kind of upset. He knew she didn't like her that much, and not as much since he cheated on her with Gwen, but I mean she isn't that bad, I think they could've been really good friends if it weren't for me, Duncan thought as he went into the kitchen to check on what his mom was making.

''So, this looks delish,'' Duncan said as he saw his mom making taco.

''Yeah, Derek demanded me to make tacos tonight, god, he is a spoiled kid.'' She muttered, as she went back to cutting some salad.

''And you gave it to him?'' Duncan laughed at that, ''I didn't want him to scream and yell at me.''

''So, you and Courtney are back together.'' She said to him, after a few seconds of silence.

''Well, yeah, but she's still touchy about everything, I'm like not allowed to even talk to a girl anymore without her being there.'' He sat down at the table, as he was telling his mom.

''I understand that,'' she said turning to around, putting the salad on the table, ''you really broke her heart you know.'' She sat down with him.

''Yeah, I know that mom..'' He started, playing around with a napkin, ''It's just that, lately she have been so, different, more tough, I don't know how to describe it.''

''Hard to reach?'' She tried, maybe finding the word that he was looking for.

''Nah, more like, another Courtney, not like the sweet, innocent or mad one I knew before, she's like a whole new one now.'' He then saw his mom get up, to get the food in the oven, ''maybe It was you who changed it.'' She said, Duncan was about to respond but he then saw Courtney coming in.

''Wow, that smells good, what is it?'' She asked his mom, while walking over to Duncan, sitting down on his lap.

She looked at the two before she answered, ''Taco, It's soon to be done dear.'' She finished, smiling at them.

Courtney looked at her as she said so, and smiled back.

Duncan looked at what she was wearing, It was a short white dress, It had lace on, and It made her skin seem much more tanner then usual, and It really made her freckles stand out.

''So, I see you've changed,'' Duncan's mom said to her, ''you guys going somewhere?''

''Well yeah, were going to this party.'' Duncan said, looking at her as she set the food on the table.

''Dinner's ready.'' She yelled out, afterwords hearing loud noise coming from the stairs.

''Finally!'' They all heard Derek yell, as he ran into the kitchen, he took all he could on a plate and ran into the living room, turning on the TV.

''Hey, your not eating in the living room young man.'' She warned him, from the kitchen.

''I do what I want to! Your not the boss of me!'' He yelled back at her.

''I am so, glad, that Susan is picking him up again tomorrow!'' She exclaimed, taking her plate with out in the living room, sitting down watching TV as well. Leaving just Duncan and Courtney alone in there.

''So, you look nice.'' Duncan said, looking at her as she blushed at what he said.

''Thanks, I guess.'' She said, eating her food.

''When are we leaving?'' Courtney mumbled, cause of having food in her mouth.

''Ehh,'' Duncan said, sounding unsure looking at his phone to see what the time was, ''In like, ten minutes?'' He asked her.

''That's okay.'' She answered, finishing her food.

After about twenty minutes later they were in his car, about to drive to the party. When they got there there was a lot of music, people and party lights.

They went over to the bar and ordered some drinks. When Duncan saw DJ longer away, he yelled at him and finally got his attention, with him coming over to them with Katie in his arms.

''Hey man, you came after all?'' Duncan asked him.

''Yeah, there was so many talking about It, and It was like why don't we go, there's nothing that's going to happen anyways.'' Then suddenly there was some smoke coming down on the place, from a smoke machine that was set on the roof.

Then there was light coming on, on the stage, and out came the two scary movie obsessed people that was at the last party.

''Greetings fellow party people, are you having a good time?'' He yelled out, in a microphone.

Then the crowd of people screamed and yelled out.

''Oh yeah, this party is going to be so much better you guys, cause this time there's not going to be any killer, or at least as we know..'' He let out, making the crowd nervous.

''So, what are you guys waiting on, party on!'' Then the music started again, and people started to party hard again, like nothing had happened. Well, somebody went home, but that's just cause they couldn't handle the pressure of knowing a killer would probably show up and kill us all.

''Hey, Duncan..'' He heard Courtney say to him, in a sweet voice, coming closer to him.

''Yeah?'' He answered, wrapping his arms around her, trying to get what she was saying, due to the loud music.

She leaned into his ear, as she was about to whisper something. Instead of doing that, she yelled at him and started to jump ''Let's party!'' He got scared of her sudden actions, and his ear hurt as hell as she had just screamed in his ear.

She dragged him out on the dance floor, with her one hand and the drink in the other. They stood there and danced to the music for a while, when Courtney had gotten real wild and went over to some guys that poured champagne on her, while she was totally into it, wohooing as they did so.

Duncan suddenly saw this and made his way over there, but suddenly Gwen came in the way. ''Hey, Duncan! I thought you weren't here, I was looking for you, you know.''

''Yeah, hey Gwen, now can you please move, I have to get Courtney away from those people over there.'' He pointed making Gwen look at the guys that were fooling around with her.

Courtney saw them as they talked together, that made her so mad that she thought of making a move that would make Duncan seriously flip out, and come for her instead of talking to that bitch.

Duncan just buried his face into his hands, while Gwen was still looking over at what Courtney was doing. She suddenly got shocked and nudged Duncan in the shoulder saying, ''Duncan, I think you should go over there, she is like sucking face with one of those idiots.''

That made Duncan's face immediately look up and over at them, seeing Courtney making out with one of the guys, ''okay, that's enough!'' He said, making his way over there.

''Hey, jerk. That's my girlfriend your locking lips with.'' Courtney then broke away, slapping the guys face, ''omg, why did you just kiss me!'' She said, making it sound like he started it, making the guy confused.

''What, but it was you who started.'' He defended, making Duncan say to him, ''why don't you go find yourself a girl that doesn't have a boyfriend.''

''You think I did this? But I would've done It anyways, she's a hot mess. '' He said, having a attitude which made Duncan explode inside. He then took up his fist and punched him so hard in the face that he fell to the ground, bleeding from his nose.

''Do not ever come close to her again, got it?'' Duncan said to him, as he nodded, then walking away.

''Duncan, you are so hot when you get your bad boy on.'' Duncan just sighed at Courtney's remark, hearing by her voice that she was half drunk, which made her a bit crazy in her mind, but she knew what she was doing, she just did these things to make him jealous and pissed off.

''Okay, Courtney come with me.'' He said, leading her to a side of the room that was quieter then the other part, and where there was no people around.

''Why did you just do that? You want me to get pissed of at you or something?'' She didn't really listen, she just put her hand on his chest, playing around.

''What? It not like you didn't do the same to me, or did you? Yeah you did.. Why don't you go get with her again.'' She said, sounding both sad and happy at the same time.

''No Courtney, I won't do that, and you have to forgive me and forget that It ever happened if we ever are gonna be together.'' She then laughed, ''heh, Duncan I care, I want to be with you.. I want to do you.'' She said, as she got even closer to him.

''Okay, let's just get going into the party again.'' He said, but with her dragging him back by the wrist.

''But I like it here..'' She calmly said, ''Oh look, it's a guy peeing his pants.'' She quickly said, to not make him go away, he turned his head around to see who it was, but when he turned back around to her again, she had his face in her hands, pressing her lips against his.

At first he fell into it, but seconds after he thought about drunk she probably was and didn't want to go further with this. He just wanted to party and relax.

He broke apart from her, and dragged her with him to the dance floor agin. She then let go of him, walking into the crowd, with Duncan following, but lost he then lost sight of her in the mass of people.

He then suddenly saw her going up on stage, taking the microphone.

''Okay guys, I just want to say that, this place is a buzz kill.. Party at my house, bitches!'' Then she threw it on the ground, with the microphone making a huge boom noise, then she jumped into the screaming crowd, who carried her all the way outside to go to the party at her house.

Duncan just ran after, trying to catch up with her, and the massive gang that was carrying her.

There was a huge buss someone had with at the party, and like fifty people got in and drove to her house. Including her in the buss, which made him drive to her house all by himself. Well, not all by himself, Gwen came up behind him and asked to drive with him. Cause of her friend who she was driving with was in the buss, and she didn't have the car keys to the car, her friend did…

''Yeah Gwen, just jump in.'' He said, as they got into his car, and started to drive over to Courtney's house.

''I can't believe Courtney tonight, first the fooling around with that guy now a party at her house that she didn't plan, just spontaneously yelled out!'' Duncan said to her, feeling a bit stressed.

''Hey, Duncan, It's gonna be fine, trust me.'' She smiled at him, he smiled back, then focused on the road. It was nice having Gwen around some times, she made problems seem like not a big deal.

While they finally was at her house, they heard boom bass music from her house, and a lot of people both inside and outside, drinking and partying.

''We've got to find her.'' He said to Gwen, as they made their way inside.

They walked around, seeing people making out everywhere, puking people, drunk people and of course people who was dancing.

He finally saw Courtney sitting in the couch, talking and laughing with some random people.

He then saw her turning around, seeing him. ''Duncan!'' She yelled, getting up and walking over to him, ''you made it.'' She said, sounding lost.

''Ehh, you left me at that other party, thank you.''

''Your welcome.'' She smiled dumbfounded, looking behind him to se Gwen standing there.

''Why'd you bring her?'' She asked, suddenly being all serious.

''What Gwen? She Is your friend Courtney.'' He tried to say, but got cut off, ''she is nothing but a cheating bitch.''

Duncan just sighed, looking Courtney in the eyes. ''Can't you at least try to be friends with her.''

''Maybe later, well, If you can excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.'' She said to him, walking away and upstairs to the bathroom.

Duncan then saw Trent longer away, walking over to him to have something to do, since Courtney was in the bathroom.

''Hey Trent, my man, whats up?'' He asked, while taking a beer with him as he walked over to him.

''Hey, nothing much, I was about to talk to Gwen, but she's gone again.'' He said to him, taking a sip of his drink.

''What? But I just came here with her, she drove with me from the other party.'' He explained to him.

''She's probably just off talking with someone else, I'm going to go looking for her, see you later man.'' Trent told him, walking away and a little around the house to find her.

Then suddenly Duncan got a text, he took up his phone and saw that It was from Gwen. It stood '_meet me upstairs, first room to the left.' _

Well, okay.. Duncan thought as he read the text, that's Courtney's room, why does she want me up there.. He then made his way up the staircase to the second floor.

He went left when he was at the top, and Into Courtney's room. But when he walked inside he didn't Gwen, well not alive, she was laying dead on Courtney's bed, bleeding from her stomach, making the bed sheet bloody red.

He was so terrified by what he just saw, Gwen dead? She really was dead.. Then he heard a sound behind him, he turned around to see.. Ghostface holding a bloody knife, coming closer towards him, but with Duncan backing up.

''What the heck do you want, why did you kill Gwen!'' He was of course not going to get a answer. He then took one of Courtney's spelling bee trophies, and hitting the guy In the stomach with it, which made him fell to the floor.

He made his way fast out of the room, and ran into Courtney on the way, ''Duncan, why are you upstairs?'' She asked, looking at him.

''We got to get out of this house, the killer is in here!'' He yelled at her, as they ran downstairs.

''What? Where?'' She yelled to, sounding scared.

''Up in your room, he killed Gwen and now he Is after me.'' When they were in the living room, he yelled at everyone, ''Hey! You guys, the killer is here, he is upstairs!'' But no one wouldn't listen to him, they just kept doing what they were doing.

''Everybody, If you don't leave now you'll get killed!'' Courtney yelled as well. But still no response.

''Maybe this will change their minds,'' a sudden and dark voice said, people turned to see who it was, and then they saw the ghost face guy, In the corner suddenly stabbing a guy on the side In the stomach. Which made everybody scream and run for their lives.

''Duncan, we have to get out!'' Courtney yelled at him, but with him responding In another way, ''No Courtney, we've got to make this stop, we have to kill him.''

''Duncan, this Is not the time to get brave and hero-ish.'' She warned, but with him running inside again, finding her father's baseball bat, taking It with him.

''Hey, let that guy go, It's me you want.'' Duncan said, to ghost face, ''Im going to stop this, so that you will never get to kill again.''

The killer just laughed, and let the guy he held go, ''as If you could kill me..''

Duncan then ran into the kitchen hiding behind the disk, holding the bat ready.

''I like It when they try to run away..'' Ghost face said, as he took his knife and made his way after him.

''Hey, where are you Duncan, I've been waiting for this moment a long time now, just come and out let's get this over with.'' He tried, but got no respond.

''Okay, If that's the way you want to play.'' Then It was all quiet, had he left? Duncan thought as he heard nothing. He looked over at the way into the living room, and saw that he was gone.

He then suddenly heard the backdoor from the garden open, and Ghost face came In and saw Duncan sitting on the floor in front of him. But he wasn't alone, he had Courtney In his arms, with a knife held against her throat.

''Okay, take It easy now, you don't want to do that.'' Duncan said, as he saw that he held Courtney, and would probably kill her In front of him anytime now.

''If you want her to live, you have to loose your weapon.'' He said to him, with a dark creepy voice. Duncan let go of the ball tree and raised up with his hands In the air.

''Let her go, now.'' Duncan said, as he looked over at them, and a frighten Courtney with makeup dripping under her eyes from crying.

Then they all of a sudden heard a scream from outside, and the guy turned around to look, that's when Duncan went over fast, managed to get the knife out of his hands, and Courtney to get away from him.

They backed away, with her hugging him, and Duncan holding the knife at Ghost face.

''One last word, before I slid this knife into your gut?'' Duncan, harshly said, still holding the knife in his direction.

''Yeah, you never really know people, even the ones who's close to you..'' He then laughed, with Duncan standing there with a confused look on his face.

''What do you mean..?'' Duncan asked.. He then felt Courtney's hand slide against his, taking the knife slowly out of his grip, pushing the knife in his stomach.

''Im sorry Duncan,'' she said with a smirk on her face, still having the knife in his stomach, ''It had to be done sooner or later..''

''W-what the f-fuck, do you mean.. W-why are you d-doing this?'' He said, falling to the ground with Courtney's hands still on him, and blood coming from his mouth, which made It hard for him to speak.

''You know Duncan.. Your a really stupid, you didn't see this coming at all? You broke my heart, Darling.. And now Im finally breaking yours.''

''B-but..'' He stared.

''Oh please.. Want to hear how I made It happen, It's a very fascinating plot actually.'' She said, looking down at him, taking the knife out, watching him sitting down there bleeding and having no Idea what was going on.

''At first I thought we could really make It work you know, then you had to come In contact with Gwen again.. You know that first call you got from ghost face, or when I took the phone, It was Geoff right with that app of his, yeah, It was him who actually helped me do this when I was In place, I couldn't just suddenly be gone and do the killing myself, then you'd suspect something, so Geoff was along with the plan.'' She said, looking at him and him up at her.

''But, Geoff died, I saw it..'' Duncan said, sounding more and more weak.

''Yeah, yeah.. It is a thing called faking Duncan, and ketchup, It was me who called you when with that scary voice app when you saw Geoff die, and It was me ''killing'' him.'' She kept going, still having that smirk on her face.

He then saw the guy taking off the mask, revealing Geoff inside.

''So, at that first party when I got stabbed In the stomach, It was me who did It Duncan, I stabbed myself in the stomach while you were talking to Gwen! And went out on the stage so that you and everyone else would've thought that it was ghost face that did it.''

_Flashback:_

_I saw Duncan talking to Gwen again, It made me crazy just thinking about It, why couldn't he just be with me… She then thought of a brilliant Idea on how to get his attention. _

_She went through the crowd of people watching the scary movie on the screen, and went backstage finding a knife laying around in there._

_She took It In her hand, and held It lightly against her stomach. ''Okay, here It goes.'' She said to herself, as she stuck the knife In her stomach, she screamed out the pain, letting the bloody knife hit the floor. She then walked out on the stage, with her bloody stomach dripping on the ground, and blood coming out of her mouth. _

_She then got dizzy, and fell to the floor, only remembering Duncan coming up to her, and taking her with him._

_End of flashback!_

''God, your sick..!'' Duncan said, but Courtney only kicked him in the stomach that made him fall even more down, laying on the ground.

''Im not sick! Im not crazy! I loved you Duncan! You made me do this!'' She yelled at him, continuing with her story.

''Then he went and killed Bridgette, when we were at her house, he really didn't want to but I convinced him, It was like right before I did It myself! And all that crap about me crying cause of you were going to get killed was just faking, I never really cared for you, you know..'' She was now down at his level, she took his face with her hand and held it up to make him look her in the eyes.

_Flashback:_

_''Courtney, do you really think we should do this, I mean like kill Bridgette, she's my girlfriend.'' Geoff said to her over the phone conversation she was having._

_''Geoff, let me tell you something, I saw Bridgette cheat on you with another guy some days ago.. They were like really making out..'' She said, trying to convince him._

_''She did what? Are you serious now, Court..'' _

_''Of course, why would I ever lie to you Geoff.. Your like one of my best friends.. And she Is a bitch for cheating on you..'' _

_''Okay, let's do it.. I'll make the phone call, and then kill Bridgette.'' _

_End of flashback!_

''And, really Duncan.. My dad as a hunter? He Is a business man, he doesn't hunt, It was my killing knife, I thought you would've really suspected something there, but man did my brain save me, with a lousy lie.. Yet It worked..''

She went over to Geoff now, with the knife saying to him, ''Okay Geoff, now we got to kill each other, It's the only way we'll get out of this.'' She said, having the knife up against him.

''What, we have to do that?'' He asked, with Courtney just laughing at him, ''Umm.. Yeah, now close your eyes and I'll do you first.''

''O-okay..'' He said, closing his eyes, with Courtney counting down, ''3.. 2.. 1..'' She then stuck the knife In his stomach, and him falling to his knees, with Courtney having now blood on her shirt and a little on her face.

''Now It's your turn!'' Geoff, said howling In pain, ''As If I'm going to kill myself, I'll just tell them a lie, that you and Duncan were the ones who killed everybody, and they will never know It was me who did It, like who would ever think It was, sweet innocent little me.''

''Courtney! You made me killed Bridgette then myself, I hate you! I just want to..'' He then came close to her, but she just kicked him away, bending down to him who was struggling getting up.

''Oh, so sorry Geoff,'' She said in a bitchy kind of voice, ''I didn't mean to do It, It just happened, and now I have to finish It.'' She finally said, stabbing him more making him finally lie dead on the floor.

''Duncan, you still alive over there?'' She asked, not turning around. But when she didn't hear anything, she looked and saw just stained blood marks and no Duncan.

She stood up calling for him, ''ooh, Duncan, where are you my sweet little Prince.''

She walked into the living room and suddenly felt a sharp knife In the back, ''You know, you always used to be so nice.'' He said, still having It to her back.

''Who says I'm still not nice?'' She asked him, with her back still facing him, ''You, nice? After stabbing and killing people, I don't think so, now let go of your knife.'' She did as she was told, and the knife hit the floor. She then turned around with her hands In the air.

''Your not fun anymore.'' She said, smiling at him, but he didn't smile back. She then moved sneakily closer to him, with her making him feel like the old Courtney was back. She moved more Inn, and Ignored the knife he was holding towards her. She then kissed him, and all of a sudden he kissed back.

Damn, this woman and her ability to seduce people. They suddenly started to make out, and he dropped the knife. She then broke apart and said.

''You know Duncan, I let you take every part of me, so that I would be the last one you'd remember forever..'' She then went down fast, took the knife that was laying on the ground, and before he could say or do anything more, she had stuck It In his heart. ''Im, sorry Duncan..'' She whispered, this time meaning It.

She fell to the ground, being broken, how could she have done such a thing, to him, to all everyone.. No, she thought again, they deserved it.

She then took the knife out Duncan's dead body, sticking It In her own stomach, but just to make herself injured. She then threw some glass on the ground making it look like a mess there, putting the knife in Duncan's hand, and the other one, near by Geoff.

She almost couldn't walk, cause of her doing this to herself. Blood was all over the place, and all over her clothes and out of her stomach.

She at last threw herself at the glass table in the living room, making the scene look more obvious. She then took up her phone from where she was lying, and was calling 911.

''Hello?'' A lady on the other side of the phone said.

''You have to come, fast, my body is seriously damaged, I almost got killed by Ghost face.'' She said, with a weak voice.

''Don't worry, there's coming help for you right now…'' Then all she heard was sirens, and people coming to pick her up, and get her to the hospital.

Many people was outside taking photos of the scene and to write about It.. And I was the one to tell them afterwords, the story of how this happened, and how Duncan and Geoff was working together to kill people. And no one was there to tell the real story. Just me, Duncan and Geoff. But those two are already dead so, I guess It's my time to shine..

**AN:**

**I knoooow, It was a really sucky ending, It really was better In my head though.. But, But, what you gonna do right? **

**So now I'm gonna write more for the story Zombieland, then I maybe have a new story for you guys, If I can really complete It, that is xD **

**Hope you've enjoyed reading this story ! ^^ **

**Tell me If you have any good story ideas I can write stores for DxC If you have anyone :3 I need new plots to make stories, but I can't come up with someone, lol. **


End file.
